Getting the Job
Getting the Job was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. According to Mang, the promo was written in February 2006 as part of the introduction to start the Revelations (2006) card. Promo Villiano and Lou are walking side by side between aisles of cubicles in the middle levels of PWA Towers. Startled workers scurry out of the way with polite greetings. Vil and Lou are too deep in conversation to do more than acknowledge their presence. '''Vil:' I don’t know about this Lou. He’s going to go nuts. Lou: Well, I’ve been keeping an eye on him, and don’t tell me you haven’t. Vil grunts. ''The row of cubicles end, and a hallway begins. A sigh says Conference rooms. '''Vil:' That son of a bitch! He took out poker room! Lou: He may not have grabbed the actual room, no wait, he did. And the big one next to it. Lou and Vil stand outside a door that has had a name plate added to it, and an empty spot on the wall where a sign that probably said “ Conference Room D” taken down. '''Lou:' Well, shall we? And let me do the talking. Lou reaches up to knock, but a buzzer sounds and the door pops open. Lou and Vil exchange surprised looks, before Vil makes a gesture that says “After you”. Lou shoots Vil a look, but goes inside. ''Inside, a scene of subdued elegance greets them. The room looks like a combination of lounge and business suite. Just inside the door, a desk has been set up, with television monitors showing the hallway outside. Mr. Wang stands up from behind the desk and motions Lou and Vil welcome, with a big smile. An antique desk sits on a raised dais, while in front, many comfortable chairs are placed about the room. In the middle of the room, before the desk, Wevv lays on his stomach on a massage table, with a small elderly Asian man leans over Wevv, sticking small slender needles into his back. Indeed, his back is covered is scores of them, resembling a pincushion. '''Vil:' Holy Shit! Lou: Damn! Maybe we should come back later. Wevv raises his head slightly to look at the two men. '''Wevv:' Nonsense! Don’t be sissies! Haven’t you ever seen acupuncture before? It works miracles for the joints and back. You should really try it V, I’m sure Mr. Kwan would be happy to attend to you. Vil: Uh, no freaking way! Lou: Wevv, sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of important. Wevv: (Sighs) Louis, if this is about my lining up sponsorship with Taco Bell, I sent you a memo weeks ago, and well, the deal couldn’t wait any longer, and was too good to let slide. You didn’t read my memo did you? (Sounding sad) You never do… Lou: I’m sure I got it on my desk somewhere, but this is about something else. Wevv, as you know, I’m the Commissioner and General Manager, and I have the full authority to appoint any person I want to any position. Wevv tenses up. Mr. Wang tenses up, jiggling the tray of refreshments he was bringing over to Lou and Vil. Mr. Kwan says something in Chinese, and Wevv shushes him. '''Wevv:' Yes? Lou: I also have the full authority to remove from this company anyone I see as unfit- Wevv: Look Lou! I’m sorry! I sent you the memo! Twice! Come on V, don’t let him do this to me! We’re brothers! Vil: If I had my say Wevv…well. Lou is the Law. Wevv: If it’s about the conference room, I paid for the remodeling myself! Come on Lou! Lou: AS I WAS SAYING…I have the full authority to share some of my responsibilities, and therefore I HEREBY APPOINT YOU MY ASSISTANT! WELCOME ABOARD DEPUTY! Wevv: I swear to GOD I’ll….wait. What? Lou: I’m giving you what you want. Power and responsibility. Actually, barely any power, and a hell of a lot of accountability, I mean responsibility. Under me, of course. Wevv: I’m...I’m...actually going to get...wait, what did you call me? Vil: DEPUTY! Wevv: Deput...hm...Deputy...Well...this is a big moment…really big...I...Deputy...I...really don’t know what to say. Vil: Thank god! Come on Lou, I think I’m going to be sick! Wevv: Except- Vil: I told you this would happen! Wevv: You didn’t read my latest memo did you? Mr. Wang, would you be so kind? Thank you. Well, for my first act as ….Deputy… I’d like to get this ball rolling if I may? Lou and Vil skim over the piece of paper Mr. Wang hands them. Vil stops and reads it again. He starts to laugh, and elbows Lou, who can’t help but chuckle. '''Lou:' No problem. Get right on that! Wevv sketches a salute and says: Will do Sir! ''Lou and Vil leave the office, Vil still reading over the memo, and laughing. Lou chuckles as well. '''Lou:' So what do you think Vil? Vil: (Holding out the memo to Lou) I think he’ll do fine! Oh, this is going to be good! See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang Category:Segments